1. Field of Art
This invention pertains generally to the field of power conversion and, more particularly, to switching power supplies with feedback control.
2. Description of the Related Art
The power requirements for various types of load devices used in an electronic device or system can vary widely. For example, most device loads require a tightly controlled constant voltage source across the load operating range. However, there are also load devices, such as light emitting diode (LED) elements, that are controlled employing a constant current source. An electronic device or system containing these load devices requires the use of multiple power converters further complicating system design and cost.